Chapter nineteen: Vivian Thompson
"What?" Asks the girl. "They're all dead". I repeat. "What's your name?" Asks the girl. "My name is Vivian Thompson", I say before I close her dream. The girl will wake up in an hour or so. I sit with my back against the gate, and stare into the distance. Where the hell is Ben? He should've been here an hour ago! I sit and wait. I finally give up and teleport to Slendy's mansion. Slenderman looks at me. "Why are you back so soon, Vivian? I thought Ben was going to pick you up by the gate". I look at Slendy, "yeah I've been waiting for an hour and a half! He hasn't showed up, so I just teleported". Slendy shakes his head, "I wonder what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into this time". Then the door swings open, and we see someone standing there. It's Ben. His clothes are torn and he's got blood all over. "My god!" Says Maskie looking up from his cheesecake. "What happened?" Ben gives us a fake smile, says nothing, and goes up to his room, then we hear him scream out of frustration. Smile Dog comes running down the stairs. "What the hell is wrong with Ben?" Asks the dog. I just shrug. "Maybe he got beat up by those damn ghosts again". Says Slendy. I shrug and go to Ben's room. I knock on his door. "Ben, what's wrong?" I ask. I can hear him get up and walk to the door. "Go away", he replies, "I just wanna be alone". I can hear my shakiness in his voice and I know something terrible just happened to him. "You realize I'm a ghost right? I can just slip through the door Ben". He keeps quiet, and I slip through the door. Ben's sitting on his bed looking outside. I go over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can always tell me what's wrong". I tell him. He continues to look out the window. "V-Vivian..." Says Ben, "is the Legendary Hero real?" I stare at him strangely, "who the hell is that? What have you been smoking Ben?" "I'm serious!" "Okay! Geez!" He looks over to me, "okay I know I sound retarded, but this person, who looked just like me attacked me cause I killed a bird. Then the person had a weird looking demon at her side. She was WEIRD". I stare at him, Legendary Hero? What the hell? That sounds like some kinda Batman Manga or whatever kids read these days. But I still try to think... Legendary Hero... Legendary Hero... Link is the Legendary Hero.... I put my hand over my mouth and I can feel the tears streaming down my face. "Ben, it's her, Link". Ben stares at me like I've told him he has two more seconds to live, and I can tell he's trying not to cry. "Link, eh?" Says Ben in a shaky voice, "um, you know what else I found out about this...Link person?" He asks me. "No...what did you find?" I ask. "Well..." He's really trying not to cry, "she's my sister". I feel like someone's hit me in the chest with a brick, what the hell?! He's the Legendary Hero's brother?! Does this mean that he's not one of us? He's not a Creepypasta? He's just chosen the wrong path? I look at him and he's staring at me. "I haven't told you much of my backstory, have I?" He asks me. "No I guess not... But does this mean you're not one of the Creepypastas?!" He looks away, "backstory first, then I'll answer questions". "Fine". Ben turns away from me more and looks out the window. "I was just a little kid," he says, "I was 12 actually... Link and I were walking through Hyrule, having a fun time. My grandmother had called Link inside for something, and I said I was just going out to the docks, I left my Ocarina there last time I went fishing. When I reached the docks, there was this old guy sitting there with a huge bag on his back, with lots of decorative masks on it. I looked around for my Ocarina and I noticed that the man was staring at me. I just looked away and tried my best to ignore him, but he was freaking creepy! I just couldn't look away no matter what! He finally left after a while. It was 8:30 by then, and my grandmother had probably sent Link out to find me. I walked around the dock a bit, still searching for my Ocarina. It was getting darker and darker by the minuet, until the point where I couldn't see anything. I decided I would camp out on the dock and wait until morning to go back home. I sat on a wooden board that hovered about six feet from the water. I stood there hanging my legs over the side, staring at the water. I could see my reflection in the moonlight, and then behind me I saw the creepy mask salesman behind me. I looked behind me and the man was sitting there, but with a mask on. I recognized the mask right away, it was Majora's Mask. A mask that is possessed by evil spirits, and it's scary as hell. The man leans close to my ear and says, "you've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" And I watch as six children with masks appear behind the man. He quickly stabs me with a sharp knife, and throws me into the water. The children behind him laugh as they all say in unison, "you've met a terrible fate, Ben!" I try to swim to the surface, but I can't, and I can feel myself slipping away from the world. I finally heard the song, Elegy Of Emptiness. I remember when Link played that song, and I hated it. It scared me because it reminded me of death. "Death is part of life" Link would tell me, "we all die". I hear those last words of Link and they repeat in my head again and again. "We all die, we all die, we all die". It sounds like a broken record. As I hear the last notes of Elegy Of Emptiness, I can feel my conciseness fading away. I mouth the last words, You shouldn't have done that... and I slowly go towards the bright light". Category:Chapters